Obligation Sensitive
by Yanase Yuu
Summary: Ueno prend Aki en pitié et culpabilise d'avoir participé aux idées lubriques du maître de celui-ci. Il décide donc de négocier avec son maître pour lui rendre sa liberté. L'histoire se passe après que Ueno et Aki aient couché ensemble. Ueno ne s'est pas enfui et n'a donc pas recroisé Aki à son université. Attention, scène de sexe yaoi. PWP.


**Obligation Sensitive**

_Parce que sauver la peau d'un lapin peut être bien plus compliqué qu'on ne le croit._

* * *

**Rating :** M

**Couples principaux : **Ueno Koji x Aki Ayamatsu.

**Thèmes : **Pas mal de lemons qui débouchent sur une romance.

**Résumé :** Ueno prend Aki en pitié et culpabilise d'avoir participé aux idées lubriques du maître de celui-ci. Il décide donc de négocier avec son maître pour lui rendre sa liberté. S'il avait su ce qu'il allait lui demander pour gagner cette liberté !

**Note :** L'histoire se passe après que Ueno et Aki aient couché ensemble. Ueno ne s'est pas enfui et n'a donc pas recroisé Aki à son université. Beaucoup de scènes de sexe assez détaillées alors si ça vous choque, ne poursuivez pas.

* * *

_POV Ueno_

**- Merci. C'était super bien.**

**- Ce... Ce n'est pas... ce que je voulais dire...**

Cette situation me gêne affreusement. C'est déjà assez embarrassant d'avoir fait... "ça" avec lui pour en reparler après coup. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ma première fois avec un homme... Peut être que c'était pour ça que je ne regarde pas les femmes autant que mes autres camarades, je serai... gay ? Enfin il y a plus important pour le moment ! Où sont les fameuses clefs de ses menottes ?

Si on les lui enlève, il n'aura plus qu'à s'enfuir... Ah mais... Il n'a pas de vêtement, non plus... Comment faire pour l'aider à s'enfuir dans cet état ? Le pauvre, enfermé ici, sans doute par un malade... Et dire que j'ai contribué à ça... C'est un peu honteux... Je n'ai même pas résisté quand il m'a, purement et simplement, sauter dessus.

**- Tu devrais y aller...**

**- Je... Je ne peux pas te laisser là comme ça...**

**- Bien sûr que si.**

Bien sûr que non ! Le laisser comme ça... Non, c'est impossible. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace si je m'enfuis maintenant comme un lâche ! Et puis... Le voir ainsi, si douloureusement résigné à son sort, ça me serre le cœur. Et ça me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Sauf que ce n'est pas un véritable petit animal et câliner un adolescent totalement nu, avec qui je vient tout juste de faire l'amour en plus, c'est bien pire que gênant. Je reste donc là, les bras ballants et silencieux, à observer son dos avec la boule au ventre.

Mais je finis tout de même par prendre une décision importante, incapable de m'enfuir même si c'est vrai, d'accord, j'en meurs d'envie.

**- Je vais rester ici.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- On peut peut être trouver un arrangement avec le mec qui te force à rester ici. Je peux pas te laisser comme ça !**

* * *

_POV Aki_

Il est fou. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Pourquoi il ne fait pas comme les autres, s'enfuir après l'avoir fait et... J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais c'est trop tard. La porte s'ouvre. Brutalement. Sur un gars, adulte, grand. La tête baissée aussi, on ne peut pas voir ses yeux à cause de ses cheveux gris mais je sais qu'il n'est pas là par hasard. Je me recroqueville. Je ne comprends pas. Il est revenu trop vite. D'habitude il attend que l'autre parte. Ueno se tourne vers lui. Il doit être mort de trouille. Ou alors il est inconscient. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

**- Tu le veux ? On peut trouver un arrangement si c'est le cas.**

**- ...**

C'est... trop facile pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas me laisser à lui... comme ça ? Ueno a l'air gentil... Il a été piégé contrairement aux autres mais c'était bon de le faire avec lui... quelque part... Mais j'ai peur de ce que "mon maître" nous réserve. Son sourire est trop grand pour nous laisser partir en un claquement de doigt. J'adorerai partir avec Ueno. Je sens qu'il ne m'obligerait à rien, que c'est un type bien malgré tout. J'angoisse en silence. Si je dis quelque chose, ça retombera sur moi ou sur lui. Je ne veux pas ça. Alors même quand il lui glisse une enveloppe dans la main, je ne bouge pas pas d'un millimètre.

**- Assure-toi d'obéir aux règles de ce papier et il est à toi. Sinon je viendrais te le reprendre. Les clefs des menottes et les vêtements sont dans la chambre à droite. A plus.**

**- Que... Attendez !**

Il n'en fait rien. Il sort. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Je pense que Ueno aussi angoisse un peu, ça se voit à son regard.

On va très vite le savoir.

* * *

_POV Ueno_

**- T-T'es sûr qu'on est obligé de faire ça ?**

**- Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux toujours me rendre à lui.**

**- Non !**

Je pense que j'ai protesté un peu vite. Aki vient de hausser un sourcil.

**- J'ai dis que je te libérerai de ce malade, donc je vais le faire...**

**- Vraiment... Tu es sans doute un peu trop gentil, Ueno.**

Je rougis un peu et décide de battre en retraite, direction la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Je viens de l'amener chez moi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'aménager dans ma chambre d'ami puisqu'il n'a plus nul part où habiter. Et puis, vu qu'on est obligé de... Ah tout de même, c'est gênant... Et Aki a beau dire qu'il s'attendait à découvrir bien pire en ouvrant cette lettre, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré pour la suite vu ce qu'il y est inscrit sur le papier.

Apparemment, Aki et moi allons à la même université, son "maître" l'a autorisé à poursuivre ses études... Il m'a expliqué sans aucune gêne que son cousin, la seule famille qui lui restait car tous les autres membres de celle-ci sont morts dans un incendie, l'a vendu pour éponger ses dettes et continuer à survivre. Ca a du être dur pour lui. Suite à ça il m'a demandé à ouvrir la lettre pour savoir les ordres donnés par son ancien "maître" et... et... J'arrive pas à le réaliser !

**- On doit commencer quand déjà ?**

**- D-De quoi ?**

**- Les indications de la lettre.**

**- A-Ah ! D-Demain...**

**- Ok. Je finis plus tôt que toi. Je préparerai tout avant. Détends-toi d'accord ?**

Je hoche la tête sans savoir quoi dire vraiment.

Demain... C'est demain que tout commence.


End file.
